Zemsta Izabeli
Izabela i Ogniki ratują nieznaną dotąd dziewczynę z kanałów. Emilka (ta nieznana dziewczyna z kanału) przychodzi do Fineasza i Ferba by im pomóc w zbudowaniu wielkiej dyskoteki. Niestety Fineasz i Emilka romansują co nie podoba się Izabeli. Iza planuje zemstę. Odcinek ten napisał sam Paweł. Bohaterowie *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Ogniki *Heinz Dundersztyc *Emilka *Jeremiasz Johnson *Stefa Hirano Scenariusz Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca! Heinz Dundersztyc właśnie pracował nad swoim nowym złowrogim wynalazkiem. Przypominał czołg, ale pomalowany był na różowo, a także posiadał dwa ponumerowane przyciski i trzy działa- jedno duże, a pod nim dwa trochę mniejsze. Ponadto nie był zbyt duży. - No, gotowe! Teraz powinienem go wypróbować. Ale zaraz? Gdzie jest mój nemezis? Bez niego na pewno nie zacznę! Nagle z głośnym hukiem agent P rozwalił drzwi i wpadł do środka. - O, Pepe Pan Dziobak! W samą porę. Już się bałem, że nie przyjdziesz. – powiedział złoczyńca. Nagle jakieś szklane i kwadratowe pudełko (od dołu otwarte i z małymi dziurkami) spadło na naszego dzielnego agenta i go uwięziło. - Proszę bardzo, taka prosta pułapka, a jakże skuteczna! Coś długo cię nie było. Czyżby ta twoja Organizacja bez Fajnego Skrótu się pogorszyła? A może to ja się polepszyłem. Starałem się, by nikt nie zauważył, że kupuję dziwne sprzęty i różową farbę, ale i tak w końcu się zorientowaliście. Nieważne! Przedstawiam ci mój Zakochaninator. Jak nacisnę pierwszy przycisk, z dużego działa zostanie wystrzelony promień. Osoba przezeń trafiona zakocha się w tym, kto go wystrzelił. Natomiast drugi przycisk powoduje uwolnienie dwóch wiązek energii, które wywołają zakochanie dwóch osób w sobie nawzajem. Ponownie trafienie promieniami neutralizuje efekt i powoduje, że trafione osoby zapominają o całym zajściu. Dzięki temu sprawię, że moja eks się we mnie znów zakocha i wtedy będzie mi dawać więcej pieniędzy. Ponadto wywołam nastoletnie miłości, które będą irytowały rodziców. Wtedy będę cofał te zauroczenia, – ale za forsę! Stanę się obrzydliwie bogaty i kupię cały Okręg Trzech Stanów, aby nad nim panować! HAHAHA!!! – zaśmiał się diabelsko szaleniec. – Mam nadzieję, że cię nie zanudziłem. Zaraz zrobię test, ale muszę jeszcze podłączyć moją szatańską maszynę do prądu. Korzystając z nieuwagi swojego wroga, Pepe wpadł na pewien pomysł. Co prawda nie zdoła tak szybko się uwolnić, ale i tak może pokrzyżować plany Heinza. Wyjął z kieszeni dynamit, podpalił go, wycelował w Zakochaninatora i rzucił przez dziurkę w pudełku. W tym czasie naukowiec przymierzał się już do oddania strzału na dwóch przypadkowych przechodniach. Nagle spostrzegł lecący dynamit. Odruchowo odskoczył, ale potrącił przy tym maszynę, która ostatecznie wystrzeliła dwa promienie w zupełnie innym kierunku. Ledwie strumienie energii opuściły działa, a już dynamit rąbnął w machinę, po czym wybuchł. Oczywiście z urządzenia nie zostało prawie nic. W tym czasie dziobak zdążył już zniszczyć supermocne szkło za pomocą swojego tajnego wyposażenia i odleciał na paralotni. Miał tylko nadzieję, że promienie nikogo nie trafiły. Do jego uszu doszedł jeszcze wrzask Dundersztyca: - A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Tymczasem Fineasz i Ferb jak zwykle poszli do swojego ogródka, zastanawiając się, co by tu porobić. - Ej, Ferb! Pamiętasz nasze różne piosenki? Wiem, co będziemy dziś robić. Zbudujemy Wielką Dyskotekę! – powiedział z entuzjazmem Fineasz. Chłopcy ochoczo zabrali się do roboty. Nagle z domu wyszła Fretka, która słyszała ich rozmowę. - Aha, tu jesteście bachory! Jak zwykle coś knujecie, ale ja POWIEM MAMIE! – krzyknęła siostra chłopaków. Następnie śmiejąc się szaleńczo, zadzwoniła z komórki. - Cześć, Fretka! Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać. Jestem na ważnym spotkaniu. Zadzwoń później! Pa! – rzekła mama. To jeszcze nie koniec! – pomyślała Fretka. Dziewczyna postanowiła, że poczeka na odpowiedni moment, żeby przyłapać braci. – Jak zbudują więcej, zrobię im zdjęcie i wyślę mamie. Na razie postanowiła schować się w swoim pokoju i ich obserwować. Wtem na podwórko przyszła Izabela, jak zwykle witając się z przyjaciółmi: - Cześć, Fineasz! Co robicie? - Cześć, Izabela! Właśnie budujemy najfajniejszą dyskotekę na świecie! Chcesz nam pomóc? – zapytał Fineasz. - Ja naprawdę chciałabym wam pomóc, ale nowa członkini Ogników pragnie zdobyć odznakę „Pomoc przy budowie czegoś bez pomocy innych Ogników”. Przyślę ją do was za chwilkę. W tym czasie muszę udać się na wyprawę ze swoim oddziałem po odznaki. Na razie! - Spoko, zobaczymy się później. Pa! – krzyknął za nią Fineasz. Izabela nie była zbyt zadowolona. Dzień bez Fineasza to dzień stracony! Ale cóż mogła uczynić? Niechętnie poszła do swojego zastępu. - Ej, Ferb! Będziemy musieli chyba zamówić niektóre materiały… O, zobacz! Buford i Baljeet tu idą! Rzeczywiście osiłek i prymus zmierzali ku nim. Wyglądali na zirytowanych. - Cześć, chłopaki! Co się stało? – zdziwił się młody wynalazca. - Ten kujon ukradł mi lizaka! – odparł bez ogródek Buford. - A ty wcześniej ukradłeś mi rożka. To chyba jesteśmy kwita. – odkrzyknął Baljeet. - Nie martwcie się! Mamy w domu mnóstwo słodyczy. Możecie sobie wziąć. – oznajmił Fineasz. - SUPER!!! Buford i Baljeet, wziąwszy słodkości, postanowili towarzyszyć kumplom w budowie. - Tak w ogóle, to co budujecie? – zagadnął siłacz. - Najbardziej czadową dyskotekę na świecie – odrzekł tym razem Ferb. - E, lipa. Chociaż… Jakby było niezłe żarcie… Pomogę wam w każdym razie. - O, może nauczę się czegoś ciekawego – do rozmowy włączył się chłopiec z Indii. – na przykład jakiś tańców. - Co? HAHAHA! – zaśmiał się Buford. – Prędzej moja babcia dobrze zatańczy niż ty! - A właśnie, że nie! Udowodnię ci to! Fineasz postanowił przerwać kłótnię: - Baljeet, pomożesz nam przy skomplikowanych obliczeniach. Buford, będziesz nosił ciężkie rzeczy. Zaraz do was dołączę, tylko zadzwonię, żeby zamówić parę drobiazgów. Trzeba będzie też zaprosić tancerzy, ale to zrobimy później. Fretce nudziło się cały czas wyglądać przez okno, ale nie chciała przegapić odpowiedniego momentu. Wtem do jej pokoju wkroczyła Stefa. - Cześć, Fretka… A co ty wyprawiasz? - Tym razem na pewno przyłapię moich braci. Budują jakąś dyskotekę. – odparła rudowłosa nastolatka, nawet nie patrząc na swoją przyjaciółkę. - Nie spuszczę z nich wzroku ani na sekundę, a we właściwej chwili zrobię im zdjęcie i natychmiast wyślę mamie! - Aha… Ale miałyśmy dziś iść na imprezę do Jeremiasza. Chyba nie zapomniałaś? - Oczywiście, że… CO? – krzyknęła Fretka. – Przez te moje bachory na śmierć o tym zapomniałam. No, trudno. Mam pewien plan. Stefa przyglądała się, jak jej koleżanka podłącza kamerę do prądu, wkłada do niej kartę pamięci i coś przy niej majstruje. - Gotowe! – odetchnęła Fretka. – Dzięki prądowi, bateria się nie rozładuje. Ponadto karta pamięci oraz ustawiony przeze mnie tryb nagrywania umożliwią mi aż dziesięć godzin filmu! Fretka ustawiła kamerę tak, aby w jej obiektywie znajdował się ogródek, po czym włączyła ją. - No, teraz ich dorwę. Mama się o wszystkim dowie i będą mieć PRZERĄBANE! – rozentuzjazmowała się siostra wynalazców. – Dobra, chodźmy, Stefa. Tylko muszę się przebrać. - Pomogę ci wybrać strój. – ochoczo zaproponowała czarnowłosa nastolatka. Po chwili obie dziewczyny opuściły domostwo i skierowały się w stronę miejsca, w którym miało się odbyć przyjęcie. Odchodząc, Fretka zauważyła, że do ogródka wjeżdżają jakieś ciężarówki. - Wszystko się nagra. I będę wreszcie miała dowód. – pomyślała siostra konstruktorów i uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl o tym, jak zareaguje na to mama. Ostatnia z ciężarówek opróżniła swoją zawartość, a rudowłosy chłopiec płacił za przesyłkę. Z kolei tancerze mieli przyjść dopiero wtedy, gdy wszystko będzie gotowe. - Czy ty nie jesteś aby za młody na takie rzeczy? – spytał beznamiętnie facet. - Tak, tak. Jestem. – odparł zwyczajnie Fineasz. Wkrótce ciężarówki odjechały, a młody Flynn dostrzegł jakąś obcą dziewczynę w stroju Ogników. Na oko była w tym samym wieku, co Izabela. Miała brązowe włosy, duży warkocz i dość nieśmiały wyraz twarzy. Chłopiec podszedł do niej czym prędzej: - Hej, czy to nie ty jesteś nową członkinią Ogników? Czekaliśmy na ciebie. Chodź, pomożesz nam. A tak w ogóle to jestem Fineasz. - Cześć, jestem Emilka. – odpowiedziała niepewnie dziewczynka. Nagle dwa dziwne czerwonawe promienie trafiły Fineasza i Emilkę, nim zdążyli je zauważyć. - Hej, Stefa, myślisz, że spodobam się Jeremiaszowi? – zapytała Fretka. Dziewczyny dochodziły wreszcie do umówionego miejsca spotkania. Postanowiły się przejść tam pieszo, choć trochę tego żałowały. Było to bowiem dość daleko, a chciały zachować siły na zabawę. - Pewnie, że tak. W końcu to JA ci doradziłam, jak masz się ubrać. - No wiesz co, Stefa! To nie tylko twoja zasługa. Ty mi tylko trochę pomogłaś. Ja sama wiem najlepiej, co lubi Jeremiasz. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna westchnęła w duchu. Wiedziała, że w dwóch kwestiach spieranie się z jej koleżanką nie ma sensu: w sprawach związanych z Jeremiaszem oraz z przyłapywaniem braci. - Wreszcie jesteśmy. To na pewno tutaj? – zdziwiła się Stefa. Jej zaskoczenie było niewątpliwie uzasadnione. Budynek, w którym miała odbyć się impreza, sprawiał wrażenie opuszczonego. - Na pewno. Przecież podał ten adres. – Fretka porównała adres zapisany w komórce z tym widniejącym na budynku. – Może przyjęcie jeszcze się nie zaczęło? W każdym razie - wchodzimy! – mówiąc to, zapukała zamaszyście do drzwi. Nie było żadnej reakcji. Dziewczyny odczekały dłuższą chwilę, po czym zapukały znowu. I ponownie nic. W końcu siostra wynalazców nie wytrzymała i wyjęła komórkę. - Dzwonię do Jeremiasza! Musi coś nam wyjaśnić. Gdy jej koleżanka rozmawiała, Stefa zachodziła w głowę, o co też może chodzić. Ruda nastolatka robiła lekko zirytowane miny i wyglądało na to, że głównie mówi jej ukochany. W końcu Fretka się rozłączyła. - Prawdziwy pech, Stefa. Jeremiasz miał ostatnio takie urwanie głowy, że zapomniał o imprezie! Powiedział, że możemy same przyjść do jego domu, bez innych gości. Może to nie najgorszy pomysł? - Możemy iść. Chociaż, kiedy pomyślę, ile to się na darmo nałaziłyśmy… - Trudno. Damy radę. Chodźmy! Dundersztyc siedział w swoim mieszkaniu i dumał. Irytowało go, że Pepe Pan Dziobak znowu go przechytrzył. Jak zwykle. Z rozmyślania wyrwał go Norm, który ogłosił: - Przygotowałem panu obiad. Niestety nasz poczciwy robot wywrócił się na dywanie i cała zawartość talerza znalazła się na szalonym naukowcu. - Norm, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś uważał! Idź do kąta! – warknął Heinz. - Przepraszam i już idę. - Więcej kłopotu niż pożytku z tego przeklętego robota. – pomyślał zły wynalazca. – Sam zrobię sobie obiad. Ale najpierw się przebiorę. Po pewnym czasie Vanessa postanowiła zajrzeć do swojego ojca. - Cześć, tato. Przyniosłam ci z imprezy trochę żarcia i picia. - Dzięki, córeczko. Postaw na stole, nie jestem głodny. Fajnie było? - Odjazdowo. Byli sami czadowi ludzie. Ale to było tylko dla nastolatków, dlatego cię nie zabrałam. Dziwne tylko, że przyjęcie zorganizowano w środku dnia, a nie w nocy. - Taa, rozumiem. - A ty co robiłeś? - Jak zwykle, Pepe Pan Dziobak pokrzyżował moje plany. - Aha, czyli znowu to samo. – odparła znużonym tonem Vanessa i poszła zająć się sobą. Dundersztyc ponownie zaczął rozmyślać, ale ciągle brzmiały mu w głowie ostatnie trzy słowa wypowiedziane przez jego córkę: „znowu to samo”. Nagle przyszedł mu do głowy genialny pomysł. - Trochę mi się z tym zejdzie, – pomyślał. – ale sądzę, że warto. Izabela nadzorowała swoje Ogniki przy zdobywaniu odznak. Zajęcie to wydawało jej się wyjątkowo nudne. Nic dziwnego. W końcu dziewczęta wykonały już większość ciekawych zadań. Obecnie zajmowały się zdobywaniem odznaki „Siedzenie w milczeniu przez pół godziny na trawniku w ogródku”. Zostało jeszcze pięć minut i cztery sekundy (czas odmierzały dokładnie). Dziewczynka postanowiła porozmyślać o swoim ukochanym. Gdy wreszcie czas się skończył, przystąpiły do kolejnego wyzwania: „ Wejście na drzewo i zejście z niego”. Zastęp udał się w tym celu do lasu znajdującego się pod miastem. Wybrano największe i najtrudniejsze do wspinaczki drzewo zwane Królem Drzew. Przynajmniej tak mówiły o nim Ogniki. Jednak zadanie wydawało się nie być dla nich bardzo trudnym. Wszystkie radziły sobie znakomicie, ale została jeszcze jedna dziewczyna. Gdy weszła na szczyt i już przymierzała się do zejścia, zauważyła coś dziwnego. Jakaś niewielka rakieta mknęła ku drzewu! Zderzywszy się z nim, wybuchła. Co ciekawe, samemu pniu nic się nie stało (najwyraźniej był bardzo mocny), ale niestety kilka sporych gałęzi ułamało się z trzaskiem i spadło na ziemię. Na szczęście nikogo nie trafiły, ale teraz dziewczynka nie mogła zejść. - POMOCY!!! – krzyknęła. - Trzymaj się. Zaraz sprowadzę Fineasza i Ferba. Będą wiedzieli, co robić. – odkrzyknęła Izabela. - Nie lepiej wezwać straż pożarną? – zapytała jedna z dziewcząt. - Nie! Nie wiadomo, czy drabina dosięgnie. A poza tym chłopcy zrobią to szybciej. – odpowiedziała sąsiadka wynalazców. – Wy popilnujcie naszej pechowej towarzyszki. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszajcie. - Bardzo śmieszne. – mruknęła uwięziona na drzewie. Czarnowłosa udała się w stronę miasta. Musiała przebyć niemały kawał drogi. - Przynajmniej mam pretekst, żeby spotkać się z Fineaszem. – pomyślała – Swoją drogą, ciekawe, jak radzi sobie Emilka? W pierwszej chwili, gdy trafił go promień, Fineasz nie wiedział, co się stało. Nagle poczuł jakieś silne uczucie i w mig pojął, co to za jedne. Nagle zrozumiał, że budowanie czadowych wynalazków nie ma sensu. Jedynym celem jego istnienia jest być z dziewczyną, którą właśnie poznał. Sądząc po wyrazie jej twarzy i spojrzeniu, mógł przypuszczać, iż ona czuje to samo. - Wiesz co? Nie musisz nam pomagać. W ogóle to i ja przestanę się tym zajmować. Lepiej spędźmy ten czas razem. – zaproponował. - Och, Fineasz… - odparła Emilka rozmarzonym tonem. - Jesteś taki uroczy… Nie rozumiała tego do końca, ale czuła, że nieśmiałość jej przeszła. Przynajmniej przy tym chłopaku. Wkrótce usiedli razem przy drzewie i zaczęli rozmawiać o tym i o owym. Nie było to nic szczególnie ambitnego, ale to im nie przeszkadzało. Wystarczyło przecież, że mogli na siebie patrzeć. A także się uśmiechać. Każde z nich myślało tylko o tym, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. - Tak więc całe lato budowałeś dziwaczne wynalazki? - Owszem. Ale dziś dowiedziałem się, że to nie najważniejsze. Dużo bardziej wolę być z tobą. - Ja też nie będę już usiłowała zdobywać odznak. Izabela pokładała we mnie duże nadzieje, ale sądzę, iż pożyteczniej spędzę czas z tobą. Ferb, Buford i Baljeet zajmowali się w tym czasie budową. Szło im dość nieźle, choć zielonowłosemu chłopakowi przydałaby się pomoc brata. I nie tylko jemu. - Hej, gdzie jest Fineasz? – zapytał z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem w głosie chłopak z Indii. – Powinien wspomóc mnie przy wyliczaniu pierwiastków trzeciego stopnia i… - Zamknij się! – warknął osiłek. – I idź go poszukać! Baljeet postanowił zrobić obchód ogródka. Dziwił się, czemu chłopiec tak długo odbiera przesyłkę. - Może facet uważa, że Fineasz jest za młody na zamawianie ciężarówek. – pomyślał prymus. – I robi mu jakieś problemy. Nagle przystanął. Zauważył bowiem niecodzienny widok. Oto Fineasz i jakaś obca dziewczyna w stroju Ogników leżeli na trawie i jedli spaghetti. A co więcej mieli tylko jeden talerz i do tego pochłaniali tę samą kluskę, co niechybnie skończyłoby się pocałunkiem w stylu „Zakochanego Kundla”, gdyby Baljeet im nie przerwał: - Fineasz, co ty wyprawiasz? Musisz nam pomóc! - Wybacz, Baljeet. Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. – odpowiedział beztrosko rudzielec. – Zakochałem się i będę spędzał czas ze swoją dziewczyną. - Ale przecież możesz razem z nią pracować! – nie dawał za wygraną prymus. – A gdy skończymy budować Wielką Dyskotekę, możecie potańczyć we dwoje. - No dobra. – odparł niechętnie Fineasz. Baljeet odwrócił się i odszedł, a młody konstruktor wraz z Emilką poszli za nim. - Spoko, mam pewien plan. – szepnął rudy chłopak. – Będziemy wykorzystywać każdą ich nieuwagę, aby romansować. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, napotkali zdziwione spojrzenie Buforda: - A co to za jedna? - To pewnie nowa członkini Ogników. – odparł zwykle małomówny Ferb. – Miała nam pomagać. Zapomnieliśmy wam o tym powiedzieć. - Tak, zgadza się. – powiedział wesoło Fineasz. – A do tego to moja ukochana. - Co? – zdziwił się Buford. – Nie jesteś aby za młody na posiadanie dziewczyny? - Tak, tak. Jest. – odrzekła Emilka. – I co z tego? A tak w ogóle to jestem Emilka. - A ja Buford. Zielonowłosy to Ferb, a ten dzieciuch to Baljeet. - Ej, nie jestem dzieciuchem! – zaprotestował chłopiec z Indii. – Mama mówi, że jestem już duży. - Miło mi was poznać. – odparła nowa. – Ale obawiam się, że niewiele wam pomożemy. - Właśnie! – krzyknął rudowłosy. – Nie mamy dziś głowy do pracy. Może co najwyżej troszeczkę was wesprzemy. - Lepszy rydz niż nic – rzekł Ferb. - Fineasz, mógłbyś mi pomóc w liczeniu? – poprosił Baljeet. - Eee, no sam nie wiem. – powiedział młody konstruktor. – Nie mam dziś w głowie nic oprócz Emilki. Niewykluczone, że nie będę mógł się odpowiednio skoncentrować. - Ej, co to za rakieta? – spytał nagle Buford. Rzeczywiście na ziemi spoczywała mała rakieta. - Pewnie przysłali nam przez pomyłkę. – wyraził przypuszczenie zielonowłosy. - Może chcecie, bym pomógł wam ją odpalić. Tyle to mogę zrobić. – zaproponował Fineasz i, nim ktokolwiek zdążył go powstrzymać, podpalił rakietę przy użyciu zapałki. Pocisk wzbił się w powietrze i poleciał nie wiadomo dokąd. - Super. – mruknął Buford. – Ciekawe, czy chociaż nikogo nie trafi. - Co jest z tobą, Fineasz? – nie wytrzymał Baljeet. – Zachowujesz się jakoś inaczej niż zwykle. Czyżbyś został napromieniowany jakimś dziwnym wynalazkiem? - Nie sądzę. – włączyła się do rozmowy Emilka. – On po prostu potrzebuje miłości. I ja też. Powiedziawszy to, dziewczyna przytuliła się do swojego ukochanego. - Och, czy to nie cudowne? – westchnął wynalazca. – Na pewno lepsze niż budowanie wynalazków. - Wiecie co? – rzekł Buford do Ferba i Baljeeta. – Może oni naprawdę się w sobie zauroczyli. Dajmy im trochę czasu. Gdy już pobędą ze sobą, to pewnie chętniej wezmą się do roboty i nam pomogą. - Tak. – odparł Baljeet. – Popracujmy sami. I tak nie ma na razie co na nich liczyć. Wobec tego nasza trójka wzięła się ochoczo do pracy. Fineaszowi i Emilce nawet nie chciało się wrócić do drzewa, tylko zostali tutaj i nadal romansowali. - Dziwne tylko, że Fineasz zakochał się w tak młodym wieku. – pomyślał Buford podczas pracy. Mimo, że pracowali jedynie we trzech, szło im całkiem nieźle, choć niewątpliwie byłoby lepiej, gdyby rudzielec im pomagał. W każdym razie czas leciał im szybko. W końcu do ich ogródka weszła Izabela i skierowała się w stronę, z której rozlegały się głosy. Ferb, Buford i Baljeet tak byli zajęci pracą, że nawet jej nie zauważyli. Natomiast Fineasz i Emilka leżeli na ziemi i rozmawiali, spoglądając na siebie z uwielbieniem. Zaniepokoiło to nieco czarnowłosą. Postanowiła schować się w pobliskich krzakach i podsłuchać, o czym rozmawiają. - Jesteś najwspanialszą dziewczyną na świecie. – powiedział Fineasz. – I bardzo cię kocham. - Ja ciebie też. – odrzekła rozmarzonym głosem Emilka. – Zostańmy razem na zawsze. Izabela poczuła, że jest jej niedobrze, więc poszła do swojego ogródka. Zupełnie zapomniała, że miała ratować swoją koleżankę z Króla Drzew. Usiadła na trawie. Odkąd usłyszała słowa konstruktora, wydawało jej się, że czuje ból w sercu. Ogarnął ją ogromny smutek. W końcu nie wytrzymała i zalała się łzami. - Jak oni mogli mi to zrobić? – pomyślała. – Tyle razy pomagałam Fineaszowi i na pewno wiedział, że bardzo go lubię. Może powinnam była wyznać mu, że go kocham? Ale zaraz! To wszystko wina tej flądry! Zawdzięcza mi życie, a do tego obiecała mi, że nie będzie się zalecać do mojego ukochanego! Jak to Emilka zawdzięcza Izabeli życie? By się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi, musimy zastosować retrospekcję i cofnąć się do wczesnego ranka, na długo przed tym, jak czarnowłosa zapowiedziała Fineaszowi i Ferbowi, że Emilka przyjdzie im pomóc. Izabela śniła o swoim ślubie z Fineaszem, gdy nagle coś wyrwało ją ze snu. To coś to był odgłos otwierania drzwi od jej pokoju. Przed nią stał jej zastęp Ogników. - Cześć, Izabela. Chyba pamiętasz, że dziś będziemy zdobywać wiele odznak? – zapytała jedna z dziewcząt. - Już nawet jedną zdobyłyśmy: „Obudzenie przełożonej zastępu bardzo wcześnie rano”. – powiedziała z entuzjazmem druga. - Oczywiście, że pamiętam. – odparła sennie czarnowłosa. – Zaraz dam wam tę odznakę i ruszamy po kolejne. -HURA!!! – krzyknęły dziewczynki. Tak naprawdę przełożona zastępu o tym zapomniała. Miała nadzieję, że spotka się z Fineaszem, ale okazało się, że będzie musiała pomagać swoim Ognikom w zdobywaniu tych nieszczęsnych odznak przez prawie cały dzień. W dodatku obawiała się, że czekają je głównie nudne zadania. W końcu większość ciekawszych już wykonały. Po chwili wyszły z domu i poszły na wyzwanie. Nie będziemy szczegółowo opisywać ich wszystkich monotonnych zadań. Jednakże jedno wydarzenie zasługuje na uwagę. Gdy dziewczynki szły opustoszałą ulicą, zauważyły Emilkę. Oczywiście wtedy jeszcze jej nie znały. Nieśmiała dziewczyna pogrążona była w rozmyślaniach i niestety nie zauważyła dziury w chodniku, a właściwie otwartego wejścia do kanału. Wpadła więc tam, czemu towarzyszył chlupot oraz jej rozpaczliwy okrzyk: - RATUNKU! NIE UMIEM PŁYWAĆ! - Szybko, dziewczyny! – krzyknęła Izabela. – Musimy jej pomóc! - Ale co mamy robić? – odkrzyknęła jedna z Ogników. - Będziecie mnie asekurować. – odparła czarnowłosa i niewiele myśląc, wspięła się po drabince do ścieku i wskoczyła do brudnej wody. Na szczęście umiała pływać i to nieźle. Zanurkowała i zobaczyła nieszczęsną Emilkę płynącą na dno. W jej oczach widniało śmiertelne przerażenie. Izabela pochwyciła ją i z trudem popłynęła do góry. Tam czekały wierne Ogniki, które pomogły jej wyciągnąć topielicę na brzeg. Niestety ratowniczka zmęczona pływaniem z ciężarem, a także obrzydliwością ściekowej wody poczuła, że zaczyna słabnąć. Ale przemogła się i wydostała się z brudów dzięki pomocy koleżanek. - Dzięki. – powiedziała słabym głosem uratowana, która już w miarę doszła do siebie. – Bez was bym zginęła. A w ogóle to jestem Emilka. - A ja Izabela. – odparła czarnowłosa zmęczonym głosem. - Byłyście fantastyczne! - Jesteśmy Ognikami, więc mamy pewne zdolności. - Ja też chciałabym należeć do tej organizacji, ale jestem chyba zbyt nieśmiała. - E, tam. Możemy cię przeszkolić i jeszcze dziś zdobędziesz kilka odznak. Tak naprawdę to możesz zyskać niektóre bez treningu. Co powiesz na: „Pomoc przy budowie czegoś bez pomocy innych Ogników”? To dość łatwe zadanie. - Super! - Chwileczkę. – wtrąciła się jakaś dziewczynka z oddziału. – Może byście się tak najpierw umyły? Cuchniecie jak zgniłe jaja! - No tak. Od tego rzeczywiście trzeba by zacząć. – odparła wesoło Izabela. Po jakimś czasie czarnowłosa wpadła do Fineasza i Ferba, aby zapowiedzieć im przyjście jej nowej koleżanki. Potem musiała się udać na dalsze zdobywanie odznak. Wpierw jednak naradziła się z nieśmiałą dziewczyną: - Naszykuj się i idź do nich. Mówiłam ci chyba już, jak tam trafić. Pokładam w tobie duże nadzieje. Na pewno kiedyś przyniesiesz chlubę Ognikom. - Oczywiście. A, jeszcze jedno! Mogłabym coś dla ciebie zrobić? W końcu mam wobec ciebie dług wdzięczności. - Hmmm… Jest jedna taka rzecz. Jestem zakochana w Fineaszu - jednym z tych sąsiadów, do których idziesz. Ale on o tym nie wie! Bądź tak miła i mu o tym nie mów, a przede wszystkim nie filtruj z nim, OK? - Spoko. Emilka, choć nabrała śmiałości przy Ognikach, nadal czuła się niepewnie przy obcych. Mimo to, przemogła się i zrobiwszy, co miała zrobić, ruszyła w kierunku domu Fineasza i Ferba. Wróćmy do naszej nieszczęsnej Izabeli. - Nie mogę jej tego darować. – wysyczała. – Zemszczę się straszliwie. Po chwili pomyślała: - Hmmm… A może to niegodne Ogników? Ale jej zachowanie też jest niegodne! Nawet jeszcze bardziej! No, dobra! Nie wyrządzę jej żadnej straszliwej krzywdy, ale i tak spotka ją z mojej strony niemiła niespodzianka! Mam już nawet pewien plan. Jeremiasz siedział smutny w domu. Obawiał się, że nawalił. Przez jego zapominalstwo wystawił dziewczyny do wiatru. Z ponurych rozmyślań wyrwał go dzwonek do drzwi. Poszedł otworzyć. - Cześć, Jeremiasz! – przywitała go w progu Fretka. Nie wyglądała na wściekłą. - O, cześć, Fretka! – odpowiedział chłopak. – Naprawdę serdecznie was przepraszam. Wybaczycie mi? - No jasne, prawda, Stefa? - Taa, tylko nóg nie czuję od tego ciągłego łażenia. – mruknęła czarnowłosa. - Przestań, Stefa! – odmruknęła z lekką irytacją w głosie rudowłosa. - Czyli zrobimy sobie małą imprezę u mnie? – zapytał blondyn. - Tak i… - Czekajcie! Mam lepszy pomysł! – przerwała jej Stefa. – Fineasz i Ferb urządzają jakąś fajną dyskotekę. Może chodźmy do nich? Pójdziemy sobie spacerkiem i zanim dojdziemy, to pewnie już skończą przygotowania. - NIEEEE! – wrzasnęła Fretka. - Ale przecież możemy się tam pobawić, a później i tak pokażesz mamie nagranie. – przypomniała jej przyjaciółka. - No tak, ale wtedy my też będziemy na tym nagraniu! – odparła siostra młodych geniuszy. – I jeszcze mama pomyśli, że braliśmy udział w dziwnych zabawach moich braci! - Możemy się przebrać. – zaproponował Jeremiasz. Dziewczyny zgodziły się. Blondyn przebrał się za klauna, Fretka za tajnego agenta, a Stefa za policjantkę. Po chwili cała trójka udała się niespiesznym krokiem w stronę domu Fineasza i Ferba. Słowa Vanessy: „znowu to samo” spowodowały, że Dundersztyc wpadł na genialny pomysł. Postanowił odbudować Zakochaninatora. - Pepe Pan Dziobak zapewne nie spodziewa się, że drugi raz zbuduję tę samą maszynę. I to tego samego dnia! Na szczęście mam jeszcze wystarczająco dużo sprzętu. – mamrotał Heinz zaczynając pracę. – Tak więc ta przeklęta Organizacja bez Fajnego Skrótu nie będzie mogła zaobserwować, jak zakupuję dziwne rzeczy. I nie przyślą mi tu dziobaka! - Może chce pan herbatki? – zapytał Norm. Niestety niosąc wrzątek, potknął się i wylał wszystko na swojego szefa. – Ojej, przepraszam. - Ała! – wrzasnął Dundersztyc. – Norm, nie pozwoliłem ci jeszcze wychodzić z kąta! - Myślałem, że siedzę tam już wystarczająco długo. – odparł pogodnie robot. – Trwało to sekundę dłużej niż ostatnio. - To chyba oczywiste, że masz siedzieć tam dopóki, dopóty nie pozwolę ci wyjść! – warknął szaleniec. – Wracaj do kąta, ty głupi blaszaku! Przez ciebie muszę znowu się przebrać! Zmieniwszy ubranie, złoczyńca zabrał się do roboty: - Tym razem mnie nie powstrzymasz, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! HAHAHA!!! - Wygląda na to, że już prawie skończyliśmy. – powiedział wesoło Baljeet. - Taa, a tamci nam w ogóle nie pomogli. – odparł Buford, wskazując na zakochanych. W istocie nowa para ciągle zajmowała się sobą. Nie wiedzieli, że nieopodal czai się Izabela nagrywająca ich rozmowę. - Wiesz co, Emilka? Żałuję, że nie możemy jeszcze się ożenić. Bo wiesz, tak naprawdę kocham cię z całego serca. Mam nadzieję, że moje czułe słówka cię nie nudzą? - Oczywiście, że nie, słodziaku. To muzyka dla moich uszu. - Dałaś mi wszystko, co tylko dziewczyna mogła mi dać. I tylko z tobą chcę przez życie iść. Już więcej nie dam się nabrać na to, że wynalazki przyniosą mi szczęście. - Tylko miłość przynosi szczęście. - Dokładnie. Nienawidzę siebie za to, że wcześniej nie próbowałem szukać miłości. Wynoś się z mojego umysłu, przeklęty talencie do konstruowania wynalazków. Niechaj zastąpi cię miłość. - Ojej, Fineasz. Nie wiedziałam, że z ciebie taki uroczy poeta. - Wiesz co? Może pójdźmy sobie z mojego ogródka i znajdźmy jakieś bardziej romantycznie miejsce. - Ale twój ogródek jest taki piękny. Kojarzy mi się z tobą. - Och, najdroższa. W takim razie zostańmy tutaj i dalej rozmawiajmy. W tym momencie Izabela spostrzegła, że bateria w jej komórce się prawie rozładowała. Wyłączyła więc telefon i cichutko skierowała się w stronę swojego domu. - Do licha, w końcu nagrałam niezbyt długo. Ale może wystarczy. – pomyślała. - Wydawało mi się, że słyszałam trochę słów, które mi się przydadzą. Choćby „nienawidzę”. Dziewczynka miała trochę wyrzutów sumienia. Może i to było wredne, ale przecież tylko odpłaci jej się pięknym za nadobne. Kiedy już wcieli w życie swój złośliwy plan, Emilka na pewno rozstanie się z Fineaszem. - Może uda mi się też przekonać mojego ukochanego, żeby zapomniał o niej. W końcu na pewno zaskoczy go to, co ona niewątpliwie zrobi. – Izabela uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli. Wróciwszy do domu, czarnowłosa usiadła przy swoim komputerze i zgrała z komórki nagranie. Następnie przystąpiła do montażu. Chwilę jej się zeszło z ułożeniem odpowiedniego tekstu, ale kiedy wreszcie skończyła, była zadowolona z rezultatu. Zgrała plik z przerobionym nagraniem z powrotem na komórkę i pobiegła, aby wcielić w życie kolejną fazę planu. Gdy wróciła do ogródka sąsiadów, zauważyła, że Ferb, Buford i Baljeet już skończyli i zajmowali się właśnie sprawdzaniem, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Czarnowłosa musiała przyznać, że ich dzieło było imponujące. Przed nią wznosił się kolorowy i ładny budynek. Niewątpliwie wewnątrz był jeszcze ciekawszy. - Później przyjdzie czas na wejście do środka. Teraz muszę działać. Oby tylko bateria w komórce mi nie padła. – pomyślała. Dziewczynka schowała się z drugiej strony domu swoich sąsiadów, po czym zawołała donośnym głosem: - Fineasz, możesz na chwilkę przyjść? - Wybacz, Emilka. Muszę na momencik cię opuścić. Ktoś mnie woła. To chyba Izabela. – powiedział rudzielec. - No dobra, to idź. Cały czas się sobą zajmujemy, to chyba nic się nie stanie, jak na chwilę pójdziesz. - Też tak sądzę. Chłopiec poszedł za głosem, a tymczasem Izabela obeszła dyskretnie dom od drugiej strony i schowała się w krzakach. - Teraz. – szepnęła i odtworzyła przerobione nagranie. Głośność była oczywiście ustawiona na maksa. Rozległ się głos: - Wiesz co, Emilka? Dałaś się nabrać na moje czułe słówka. Tak naprawdę nienawidzę cię z całego serca! I wynoś się z mojego ogródka! - COOO? – krzyknęła Emilka. Hałas zwabił Fineasza: - Co się stało? - TY DRANIU! – wrzasnęła zraniona dziewczyna. – JUŻ NIGDY SIĘ DO CIEBIE NIE ODEZWĘ! ŻEGNAJ NA ZAWSZE! Powiedziawszy to, Emilka ruszyła obrażonym tonem, ale nagle upadła i zaniosła się płaczem. - Teraz widzisz, jak ja się czułam, jędzo. – pomyślała Izabela z mściwą satysfakcją. – I dobrze ci tak. Jakiś czas przed zemstą Izabeli Pepe spostrzegł dziwne zachowanie Fineasza i jakiejś obcej dziewczyny. Pomyślał, że musieli zostać trafieni promieniami Zakochaninatora. Pomyślał, że wobec tego musi jeszcze raz wpaść do swojego wroga. Kiedy nikt nie patrzył, założył kapelusz i odleciał paralotnią. Ponownie wpadł do mieszkania złoczyńcy, rozwalając drzwi, które ktoś zdążył naprawić. - Że co? – krzyknął zdumiony Dundersztyc, który właśnie skończył odbudowywać maszynę. – Co ty tu robisz, Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Jednak agent P go nie słuchał. Skoro machina została odbudowana, to będzie mniej kłopotu niż się spodziewał. Nim jego nemezis zdążył zareagować, dziobak pobiegł do urządzenia i je pochwycił, po czym odleciał na paralotni. - Chcesz ukraść mojego Zakochaninatora? Ciekawe, po co? Ale nie dam ci tego zrobić! – to powiedziawszy, zły wynalazca poleciał w pogoń na swojej paralotni. Dziobak spostrzegł, że Dundersztyc strzela w niego z laserowego pistoletu. - Zaraz cię dorwę! – wrzeszczał szaleniec. Pepe próbował robić uniki, ale niestety jeden z pocisków trafił paralotnię, przez co agent musiał lądować awaryjnie na jakiejś opuszczonej ulicy. Szaleniec dopadł go już po chwili i rzucił się na urządzenie, wrzeszcząc: - Moje, moje! Dziobak zdzielił pięścią naukowca, co zapoczątkowało bójkę między nimi. W końcu złoczyńca, mocno rąbnięty przez swojego wroga, poleciał do przodu i wpadł otwartym wejściem do kanału prosto do ścieku, czemu towarzyszył chlupot i wrzask Dundersztyca: - A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Zły naukowiec wydostał się z brudnej wody, ale właśnie wtedy dziobak odleciał z maszyną. Agent upewnił się najpierw, że jego wróg się nie utopi. Mimo, że Dundersztyc jest zły, to Pepe nie chciał go zabijać. Dziobak poleciał w pobliże ogródka swoich właścicieli (ale oczywiście tak, żeby go nie zauważyli) i wystrzelił dwoma promieniami w Fineasza i Emilkę. Zrobił to praktycznie od razu po tym, jak Emilka zaczęła płakać, a Izabela się cieszyć. Potem Pepe rozwalił machinę i przyleciał do ogródka, po czym zaczął znowu udawać zwykłe zwierzę domowe. Fineasz był lekko oszołomiony po tym, jak trafił go promień. W dodatku widział, że jest wieczór, a ostatnie, co pamiętał, to przywitanie się z Emilką, co miało miejsce niewątpliwie, kiedy było jeszcze jasno. - O, tu jesteś Pepe! – powiedział chłopiec. – Ciekawe, co mi się stało? - Ojej, jest już wieczór? – zdziwiła się Emilka. – Czemu mam dziurę w pamięci? Izabela zauważyła dziwne promienie i natychmiast przyszło jej do głowy, że spowodowały one cofnięcie zakochania, a to może znaczyć, że wcześniej te same promienie wywołały to uczucie. Niewykluczone, że jakiś wynalazca trafił ich przez pomyłkę, a teraz naprawił swój błąd. Skoro Fineasz i Ferb potrafią tworzyć różne skomplikowane wynalazki, to czemu nie miałby móc ktoś inny? Zrobiło jej się wstyd, bo zdała sobie sprawę, że to nie była w ogóle wina Emilki. Jednak skąd mogła to wiedzieć? A skoro oboje najwyraźniej nic nie pamiętają, to nie odczuwają skutków zemsty. Tak więc czarnowłosej przyszedł do głowy nowy pomysł. Wyskoczyła z ukrycia i oznajmiła: - Jakieś dzieci bawiły się procą i niechcący was trafiły. Nic wam się nie stało, ale straciliście przytomność. - Aha. – odparł rudowłosy. – No, trudno. - Ale przez to nie zdobędę odznaki „Pomoc przy budowie czegoś bez pomocy innych Ogników”! - Nie martw się! Możesz zdobyć „ Tańczenie na dyskotece”. Wielka Dyskoteka jest już gotowa! Wpadnę do naszych przyjaciół i powiadomię ich, że już odzyskaliście przytomność. Tak naprawdę dziewczynka opowiedziała Ferbowi, Bufordowi i Baljeetowi o swoich podejrzeniach dotyczących dziwnego zakochania rudzielca i nowej członkini Ogników oraz poprosiła ich, aby też udawali, że Fineasz i Emilka stracili przytomność. Wtem do ogrodu przyszli tancerze. - Skąd oni wiedzieli, że mają teraz przyjść? – zdziwił się Baljeet. - Przed chwilą do nich zadzwoniłem. – wyjaśnił Ferb. Wszyscy postanowili zabawić się na dyskotece, ale Izabela powiedziała, że dołączy do nich za chwilę. Zauważyła bowiem w oknie pokoju Fretki kamerę. Obawiała się, że nastolatka chciała przyłapać w ten sposób swoich braci. Dziewczynka postanowiła pokrzyżować jej plany. Nie dość, że ocali swoich dwóch przyjaciół od kary, to jeszcze bezpowrotnie zażegna ryzyko, że Fineasz i Emilka dowiedzą się o tym, co naprawdę się stało. Poszła tam więc, wyłączyła nagrywanie i usunęła film. - Fretka pewnie uzna, że zapomniała włączyć nagrywanie. – pomyślała. Już miała dołączyć do przyjaciół, gdy zauważyła, że w ogródku stoi cały jej oddział Ogników ( bez Emilki) i wszyscy patrzą się na nią trochę krzywo. - Izabela, co ty sobie myślisz? – rzekła jedna z dziewcząt z wyraźną pretensją w głosie. – Miałaś przyjść nam z pomocą! - Właśnie! – zawtórowała jej druga. – Musiałyśmy w końcu przynieść materac, a ona na niego skoczyła z drzewa! Potem poszłyśmy same na wyprawę po odznaki. - Ale postanowiłyśmy zobaczyć jak świetnie się bawisz! – dokończyła trzecia. - Zapewne na podrywaniu Fineasza! - Wybaczcie. – odparła Izabela, czując jak się rumieni ze wstydu. To był chyba najbardziej zwariowany dzień w jej życiu! – Ale gdyby wam się przydarzyło to, co mi, to też nie wiadomo, czy byście nie zapomniały. Zaraz wam wszystko wyjaśnię. Tak więc dziewczynka wszystko opowiedziała, a Ogniki jej wybaczyły. Wszystkie poszły na dyskotekę. - Ej, Fineasz! – zagadnęła rudzielca Izabela. – Czy chcesz ze mną zatańczyć? - Dobra. Dyskoteka bardzo się wszystkim podobała. Po pewnym czasie przyszedł też jakiś klaun, tajny agent i policjantka. Nikt nie mógł zgadnąć, skąd oni wiedzieli, że tutaj odbywają się tańce, ale nikogo nieszczególnie to obchodziło. Mogli przecież zobaczyć kolorowy budynek na ulicy i do niego przyjść. Gdy tańce się skończyły, Izabela wręczyła Emilce odznakę: „ Tańczenie na dyskotece”, mówiąc: - To był wspaniały wieczór, prawda? - Tak. Ale muszę ci coś wyznać. – odrzekła nowa koleżanka. – Pochodzę z zupełnie innej części USA, a tutaj przyjechałam tylko na trochę. Jutro rano wyjeżdżam z rodziną. Mogłam powiedzieć ci wcześniej, ale obawiałam się, że wówczas nie pozwoliłabyś mi wstąpić do twojej organizacji. W końcu głupio jest być w niej tylko jeden dzień. A tak chciałam zdobyć chociaż jedną odznakę. Mam nadzieję, że się na mnie nie gniewasz? - Oczywiście, że nie. – uśmiechnęła się do niej Izabela. – Może wymienimy się numerami? Będziemy w kontakcie. - Dobry pomysł. Mama wróciła dopiero, gdy już wszystko było sprzątnięte, ponieważ zeszło jej się bardzo długo. Goście się porozchodzili, a przyrodni bracia pozbyli się kolorowego budynku. Nie powtarzali zwykle tego samego pomysłu dwa razy, a w razie czego można było przecież odbudować dyskotekę. Wszyscy postanowili pójść już spać. Przed snem Fretka chciała sprawdzić, czy wszystko się nagrało. Gdy zobaczyła, że nie ma żadnego filmu, a nagrywanie nie jest nawet włączone, krzyknęła z bezsilnej frustracji: - NIEEEEEEEEE!!! KONIEC